


Not a Straight Trumpet

by Tatergattler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Person, Highschool Band AU, Highschool shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: School music trips were always the highlights of anyone's year, and it's at its best with a friend to share the experiences with! If any happened to come along.Velvet Scarlatina, Section Leader of the Chior's Alto section ended up with the short end of the stick and a supposed lonely trip to paradise.Luckily enough, Trumpets are often loud, in-your-face, and awfully lovable.





	1. Mystery Beret Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. An idea that has been broiling in my head for the past few days and a small helpful nudge from a certain Sketchhungry on Tumblr pushed this into production. 
> 
> So, here's some things you should know:  
> -I honestly have no idea where the tour should be so I'm just gonna whip up some random place and call it good, good? Good.  
> -I'm super attached to my directors from my school, so their names will be showing up instead. I don't know if any of the Beacon professors would even teach musical arts.  
> -I haven't written anything in a long while at this scale so this may seem a bit...weird...inexpirienced..? Yeah, let's go with that.  
> -I haven't nailed down Coco's personality 100% but I'm rly gay and this ship is making me super happy so whatever.  
> -Chapters might get longer. Might not. I don't know. I'm still scoping out what I can do.  
> -I probably forgot something. A lot of things maybe.

To be completely honest, as excited as I was for this tour we were going on, I wasn't ever nicknamed 'Energizer Bunny' for a reason. Two tests; CiS Algebra, and Global History had already hungrily sucked up all my social juice and here I was, in the school commons at 6 PM with countless other students that were going on this school tour with me, and the constant droning of sound and luggage was grinding my gears! Fed up, I fled to a quieter corner where I could still faintly hear everyone, so I wouldn't be left behind. Relived, I sighed. Peace and quiet. For the most part. 

My friends had originally planned on going with me but one bailed out at the last second, and the other didn't have enough money in the end and was unable to go, leaving me to my lonesome as everyone checked in.

Looking around the corner at the mass of the Student body going on the trip made my head churn and my ears droop a bit. I didn't really know any of these people, and none of them really knew me either. Sure, a good handful of kids in my own grade knew me, but they never talked to me and preferred to hang out with their friends. It was warranted, I guess. I couldn't just expect people to walk up and talk to me just like that. 

Except that's just what happened. A hand passing by my face snapped me out of my mind and into a defensive, annoyed mood. The only people who ever purposely got my attention were ones who usually annoyed and heckled me for my faunus lineage. It wasn't ever fun. I looked up to identify the person nabbing my attention only to see that one suave girl with the sunglasses and that beret. I never caught her name. She moved in a few weeks ago and I've only seen her from afar. 

The mystery beret girl gave me a smirk. Was that a confident one, or a flirty one? I shuffled, shrinking under this fashionista. How tall was she?! Did she say something???

"H-huh?!" I stammered out. The beret girl shot me a glance over the sunglasses. Her eyes were that perfect color of brown that you'd see in a really good cup of hot chocolate or coffee...

"I said 'Hey sweetie'" She replied. That voice was ridiculously smooth, in that perfect Alto range... Was I blushing?! I didn't want to embarrass myself already! Thinking quick, I pulled up the collar of my sweater and hid my cheeks. 

"H-hello..!" I managed to squeak out. The girl's smirk only grew. 

"Coco Adel." She spoke simply, holding out a hand for a handshake. It took me a good few seconds to actually reciprocate the gesture. Wow soft hands...

"V-Velvet Scarlatina..." I murmured. Why was she being so friendly? ...Yeah these hands were really soft...

"Oh, Velvet! We got assigned the same hotel room! I didn't think you'd be THIS cute... So, what is it you do?" Coco asked. Wait... Coco... Adel... THE Adel? Wasn't Adel a super trendy clothing company..?? She definitely looked the part! ...Maybe it was just a coincidence..! There's no way she'd be related to that company! Why didn't I notice the name resemblance when she first said her name?? 

"I-I uhh...C-Chior..! I-I'm the section leader for Altos!" 

"Chior, huh? What songs you singing for the trip?" Coco seemed really interested, though I couldn't tell in what. Chior, or me...

"J-just 'Hallelujah' and 'Shut Up and Dance'." I replied, "I really find both songs very fun to perform!" Coco seemed to have an air of friendliness around her. The jacket, the jeans, the accessories, it was all very striking. This girl had her fashion sense nailed to the wall for all to see! I've never really had any sort of fashion sense though. Couldn't afford it. Oh, I should probably return the courtesy. "What songs are the band doing?" I asked. Only then did I really notice I was genuinely curious about the band. Coco huffed. 

"'Amparito Roca' and some other tune I forgot the name of. I've only had a few weeks to practice since moving in, and Mr. Ferdig handed me Trumpet 1 so it's a bit of a struggle but nothing an Adel can't handle!" Coco chimed, giving an infectious cocky grin that made me smile as well. "Hey, what bus are you riding? You looked pretty lonely here by yourself and I'd love to keep you company." Coco added, her tone a bit softer. I gave a small hum as I racked my brain. It was on the itinerary...

"Busssss...1. Bus 1." I replied, to which beret girl gave an excited nod.

"Guess I get to ride with the cutie bun!" She chimed with some kind of flirty undertone. I shuffled a bit more, blushing madly under my sweater because of this girl's awfully affectionate wording. Luckily I was saved by the chior director, Mrs. Gullickson, giving the call out to start loading the busses. Percussion and large instruments had priority and smaller instruments and chior would follow suit. 

"So, ready for the 16 hour ride to Varne Coahl?" Coco asked. I gave a small nod and Coco took me by the wrist gently and led me back to the group as they all filed out the doors and into the busses. 

Guess I won't be too lonely after all. Coco seemed like good company, though her flirting confused me. I wasn't too sure if she was interested in me in that way. Sure she wanted to be friends and I can happily say that we're fast becoming ones, but I mean, romantically... I knew my preferences, being a lesbian and all, but Coco seemed like she'd be one to swing omni-directional really... I'd ask, but that'd be too awkward.


	2. Prepare to Ship to Varne Coahl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaaaahhh  
> I worked on this over night and during some classes in small bursts, so like, whatever haha. This chapter is longer, thank goodness, so hopefully it'll live up to all your expectations and needs.
> 
> ...it's still pretty short though compared to everything else so I still need to work on that. Sorry!

"Instruments under Bus 1, Stow away luggage under Bus 2!" Gullickson called out to the student mass.

"Thank Dust we're riding Coach Busses. I would have lost my sanity if we were stuck on those ugly yellow ones." Coco huffed. I nodded in response, dropping off our stow away bags next to the second bus and walking with Coco towards our assigned bus, Coco gently setting down the trumpet case that held her beloved baby inside before following me onto the bus.

It was a primarily blue interior. Blue carpet with some weird, odd designs leading to some rubbery floor. Blue upholstery on the seats following a similar motif as the carpet up front. It was all very...blue. Coco let out a scoff but didn't say anything. We ended up sitting around the rear third of the bus, not too far back, a happy medium. 

The seats were in groups of two along each side, so Coco gave me the window seat, though by now I don't know if she was being kind or if she wanted to pin me against the bus. I really really hoped it was the first one. 

I pulled out my phone, slumping in my seat just a bit before I was struck with a small idea. I did happen to bring along my camera in my backpack as my carry on. Reaching under my seat to where I stowed my pack, I unzipped it and dug around... Ah, there it is! Pulling out the probably most expensive item on this bus besides the bus itself. My baby was a super professional model that mom had given me for my 18th birthday. I was section leader in chior and did have an affinity for music, but photography was where my interest was in terms of having a career after school. Coco saw this and whistled in impressed interest. 

"Some fancy tech you got there, Bun. Can I take a looksie?" She asked. I shot her a look that made her jump. I guess I made too much of a harsh expression so I tried my best to make up for it. 

"N-no, not right now at least..." I murmured "It's pretty special to me and I wouldn't hand it to anyone just like that. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything..."

"Nono, Velv, you're fine! I understand completely. I'm the same with my shades and beret!" Coco piped. I gave a smile in response and held up the camera a bit. 

"You wanna get into the frame? For memories and all that? I want the parking lot in the background too if that isn't too much trouble."

"Yeah, of course! Always happy to model for the cute bun-bun!" Coco chimed happily. It took a bit of wiggling and awkward rubbing but a few giggles, one silly face, and one snap later, the memory was captured. I gave a wide smile in thanks while voicing my gratitude. Coco seemed like a really nice person and she wiggled into my social circle almost too quickly. I still didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but for right now, I'm happy she did. 

Wait... Was Beret girl blushing..? 

"Hey, Bun, you can have the window seat back." Coco piped. I shrugged. 

"Eh, it's not too awfully important to me. You can have it instead." I replied, Coco seemed to think a bit before responding. 

"But I think you oughta take the window though. Get some good pictures of the landscape and everything?"...Shoot, that's a good idea...

"Fine, you win, lemme have the window seat." I sighed. Coco fist pumped, reveling in her victory. Except she didn't move when I moved to commandeer her seat and just then, the bus started to move, and I toppled over onto Coco's lap. 

I was still a bit shocked when Coco smiled down at me with that smirk of hers. Oh goodness I'm blushing again...

"Why, you could sit here too if you wanted." She spoke. Oh gosh this was so embarrassing!! Her face, that smirk, the teasing!! My heartbeat rose to levels that I'd only get after a gym class, but somehow I found myself rather...liking this, much to my dismay.

"I-I-I uhh..." Speech was apparently something I forgot back home because I couldn't even force out a coherent sentence. Coco put a finger on my lips to hush me. I swear a squeak made it out though. 

"Relax, Bun. It's fine." She cooed into my bunny ears.

Maybe I could get a bit comfortable here... Her body was nice and warm, plus I was still extremely tired from today. I think she wrapped her arms around me in a protective manner, but I was already drifting off into sweet sweet momentary oblivion so I didn't really care, and heck, I needed this nap a lot more than I thought.  
\-----  
I wouldn't regard myself as an affectionate type most of the time, but when a cute bunny is napping in your lap, you gotta get some kind of mushy going in your head or chest. 

She was a quiet sleeper, curled up and huddled between the window and me, her head resting on my shoulder. It was more than just adorable. Really, everything about this bunny was more than just adorable. Sure she had an air of caution around her, and that's warranted. I was new and Velvet was unused to my presence, but everything about Velvet from the ears to the voice to the eyes, to even that cute little brown bunny themed sweater she wore, and it looked throughly used. I should probably see if I could get a new one for her, though she really seems to deserve something fresher. 

It's been...uh, what, 3 hours on the road? We're scheduled to make a stop every 4 or 5 hours for snacks and restroom breaks, so it wouldn't be long before I'd have to rouse this sleeping bunny from her sleep. And really, I've worked up a need for a snack and I had some in my carry on, but with Velvet here, I wasn't really able to do anything. The commotion on the bus had settled due to a movie being played in the overhead screens, but really, just taking in Velvet's every detail. Her shampoo apparently smelt like some kind of fruity sweet surprise or something, and it put me into the mood for an apple. This girl would really make it as an adorable model, and Coco was planning on making it big in the fashion scene when all was said and done. 

Not so long after, the movie stopped and the bus made a turn into a parking lot of a corner store. 

"15 minutes to grab what you need and head to the bathroom! Be respectful!" Gullickson called out from the front. I gently poked Velvet's cheek and got a whine and a small bap in response. 

"Honeybun, we're at our first snack stop, and I need to stretch my legs a bit." I murmured into her ear. It twitched towards me and the bunny groaned and stretched right after, letting out a soft moan and yawn. I had to clear my throat and look away when she glanced at me tiredly, that was too damn cute, I can't believe this girl actually existed.


	3. A Cup of CFVY to Start the Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more writing this than I thought I would. Huh. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

I'm happy to announce that I, Velvet Scarlatina, managed to steal more than 5 hours of sleep that night. The seats weren't too awfully nice to snooze in, but Coco indirectly volunteered herself to be my pillow and I ended up having the best sleep in a long while. 

We had stopped at a MacGrimms for breakfast at a hearty 8:00 AM. I claimed a table while Coco went to order our food. We had talked this plan through before hand and it worked out because I was always too nervous to effectively order food. As promised, Coco came by with a tray of food with two cups. One was filled with Hot Chocolate and the other was...uh, something. Coco didn't tell me what she was gonna order. She told me she was an 'In-the-moment' kind of gal and would drum up her order on the spot, which I guess suits her. I claimed the two hash browns and the Chocolate and Coco took the rest. A MacGrill and what I could take a reasonable guess and claim it was some minty coffee of sorts. 

"You're a simple gal, Velv." Coco chimed in a joking manner, taking a small sip of her coffee. I just giggled. 

"I just know what I like" I responded with just as much mirth. Coco grinned widely, seeming to enjoy my response. That's good, I really hope she does actually genuinely like me. Wait, why am I thinking about..? Never mind. Coco was going to say something before someone else sat down at our table. 

"Oh, Yatsu!" Coco chimed. 

"Good morning, Coco, Velvet" The big, intimidating guy smiled softly at Adel and me, nodding his greetings. I honestly knew Yatsu. He and I were in the same grade, and I knew he was a really soft, kind guy, but I never really talked to him. Classes never really aligned. Guess Coco knew him, and seeing that he was here too, and not in Chior, he must be in band. 

"Good morning, Yatsu" I responded, smiling. The hot chocolate really helped. I wasn't too much of a morning gal, and I didn't really like coffee too much. Still got a bit of a sweet tooth in me yet. 

Yatsu shot me a concerned look.  
"How much sleep did you get last night, Velvet?" He asked. Oh, I must still look tired. I rubbed my eyes a bit before responding. 

"More than I usually get" I joked, looking over to Coco. She hadn't talked for a bit and I just now realized she was busy scarfing down that MacGrill. Wait...did she get a second one..? 

"That's good. I take it you and Coco became fast friends?" The deep voice pulled my attention back to the man. 

"Mmhmm!" I hummed, looking over to Coco as she scrunched up the wrapping and carelessly tossed it onto the tray which had become the trash pile. 

"You bet we did!" Coco chimed, still a bit of food in her mouth. She did swallow the rest of it right after though. 

"Say, Yatsu, I never knew, what instrument do you play?" I asked, changing the topic. Was it weird that being referred to as Coco's friend was a bit....iunno, frustrating for me..? I'll keep quiet about it for now.

"Tuba." Yatsu replied simply. Oh. I guess it should have been a bit more obvious. I knew my instruments. Well, most of them.

"Ah... How heavy is that thing..? It's the big brass behemoth looking thing, right..?" I asked, actually a bit curious. Yatsu seemed to think. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know it's a bit of a struggle for most people. But you are correct, it is the big brass behemoth looking thing." He spoke. Given his body size, I wouldn't doubt him. He could probably nail someone into the ground with that thing.

"5 minutes till we hit road!" Ferdig's voice called out. Glancing over at the table he was sitting at, there was Gullickson along with a few students. I recognized Pyrrha, along with that blonde kid she always talks with... Jaune..? Hmm...There was Weiss too, I knew her, she was the Soprano Section Leader in Chior, along with that freshman, Ruby. She was a talented girl, a bit loud and hyper active, but she seemed nice. I hear she's the younger sister of one of the Percussion kids. 

"So, what did I miss..?" A voice behind my asked. Oh I knew him. 

"Fox?! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come on the trip!" I exclaimed, looking back at him. 

"Oh I was, but then I thought I couldn't let you have all the fun and brag to me later." He replied with some snark. Fox was one of my few friends and a member of the Baritone Section in Chior. He preferres the term Tenor 2s though. Out of the people I'd happily call my friends, he's an odd one due to his trickster nature and asshole-ish temperment, but at the end of the day, he made sure I was okay. He even has a stash of tampons in his backpack just in case, like, I don't even know why he's so nice for being such a smart ass. 

"Thanks, bud." I replied, turning back to the table and taking a sip of my hot chocolate. 

"Speaking of, recruited some allies, did you?" He asked, looking at Yatsu and Coco. "I know you, and I know you." He pointed out. 

"I know you too." Yatsu replied. 

"Good! My reputation precedes me." He smiled. Coco gave me a curious look. 

"Coco, this is Fox, he's a a friend, but he's also a bit of a butt." I introduced. Coco leaned back and looked at Fox. 

"Yeah, he sure has a nice one." She piped, giving Fox's posterior a hardy smack, making him yelp. I frowned a bit. Was that jealousy..? Nono, I'm not jealous, why would I be? That's... That's lewd!!

"Bun, you alright..?" Coco asked, yanking me back into this dimension. 

"Y-yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" I squeaked. 

"Someone's thinking about-"

"Oh. My. God. Fox!!"

"Some bunny's hiding a se-"

"Fox!!!! Shush!!!!"


	4. Designer Clothes Are More Expensive Than They Appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forewarning, my fashion sense is as dead as the Dead Sea is salty....and dead. So, sorry if my clothing talk is weird. I have a preference for more casual looks anyways, so uh, yeah.

After breakfast and 2 more stops, we were close! By close I mean the bus drivers say we'll be there by evening. We're stopping to have lunch at a mall in the meanwhile. Ferdig and Gully gave a generous 2 hours to wander around and do whatever we do at malls. For me that's eating and MAYBE taking a look around. For Coco, it was time to buy buy buy, and it wasn't long after lunch that she grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me off to the nearest clothing store, leaving Fox and Yatsu behind. Well, really, Fox would have followed us, but the clothing store seemed to be effective repellent, so he wandered off to who knows where. Yatsuhashi followed after him to keep tabs on the mischievous guy, bless his soul, I hope both of them come back alive and well. 

"Hey bun, get a load of this!" Coco called, cueing me to wander over to where the fashionista was. Beret girl displayed a cute pastel pink short sleeved hoodie with a heart patch on the right side, just where the heart would be. I couldn't tell by Coco's face if she was joking or if she was serious. I mean, personally, I loved it. It's cute, a different kind of casual... Then again, no fashion sense. 

"It looks cute!" I chimed in finally. Coco traded looks between me and the sweater she was holding before shrugging. You hold onto this, I'm gonna see if I can jerry rig an outfit for you in this place!"

"What?" I was a bit confused on a few things, but Coco didn't give me time to ask any more questions. 

"A One-Store challenge! Using only one store, try and rig up the best outfit! You, Bun Bun, are gonna be my honorary model! C'mon!" Coco chimed excitedly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me off to a different section of the store. Seems like I didn't have much say in this, but really, it sounded fun, and if Coco was choosing my clothes, the only thing I had to worry about was the price tag!

About 30 minutes later, lots of rushed digging, and one changing room later, I emerged dressed in new clothes for Coco to observe and scrutinize. The final decisions made for my outfit was a white long sleeve low-hemmed shirt underneath that pink short sleeved hoodie, a pair of Jean short shorts, down to a pair of solid pink canvas shoes with white trims and white socks. A cute casual look for warmer areas, which Varne Coahl was. 

Coco nodded her head slowly, walking around me with the same speed, taking in every minor detail. I blushed a bit, it wasn't too often I wore shorts, let alone ones these...short, and I couldn't tell through Coco's glasses if she was really looking at the clothes as much as she was taking in literally every detail about me... After a finished observation, some minor tweaks, only with how the clothes sat on my body, and another quicker look over, Coco seemed satisfied. She seemed to be blushing too, though if she was satisfied with how I looked, I really must look 'killer'!

"Aight, Bun. Change back into your other clothes, we're getting these." She spoke and I nodded, slipping back into the changing room and getting myself back into my own clothing.

Once at the register, Coco had me go first, and when the clothes were ringed up, I didn't need to look twice to know that if I bought these, I wouldn't be able to buy anything else for the rest of the trip! Until Beret Girl slipped a card towards the cashier. 

"Put it on this." She told the cashier, then she turned to me. "I'll pay for the both of us, I was just curious on how much your clothes added up to, and I was too lazy to do the math. Plus, I wanted to surprise you! Consider these clothes my treat, Velv!" Coco chimed. I blinked in response. 

"Coco, how much spending money do you have in your budget?"

"Eh, enough that I can spare a good bunch on an extremely cute girl such as yourself."

"Gosh, save it for later, you two..." The cashier butted in, handing Coco back her card after finishing up with our purchases. I would have said something were I not blushing to the point of mental shutdown. I think Coco shot back a good burn because when I faded back into the real world, I heard the next people in line going 'Ooooohhhhhh!!!!!', the cashier was stunned, and Coco just had a sly smirk. 

"Alright Velv, let's leave this joint. How much time we got left?" Coco asked as we walked out of the store, bags in tow. 

"Mmh, about half an hour." I replied, glancing at my phone.

"What can we do in half an hour?" Coco asked. 

Well, we spent the last half hour wandering around, looking for Fox and Yatsu, but the search was fruitless. While we did that, I treated Coco and I to some large fresh baked pretzels as my way of giving thanks for the clothes she had bought for me earlier, then we talked, walking around the mall with her was something funner than I really thought though my arms were getting tired carrying bags of clothes for half an hour, and my camera was still around my neck, but Coco kept my mind off the soreness and the pain, talking about her family's business. This somehow lead to the conversation being about whether either of us slept with stuffed animals anymore by the time we got back to the busses. 

"I have to admit, I do sleep with a life-sized stuffed leopard, her name is Naila." I spoke, giggling as we sat back down in our seats, stowing away our newly purchased goods in the overhead cubbies. Coco giggled too, sitting down and pulling me onto her lap. I blushed still but managed to keep my cool as I continued. "She was a 'gift' from some anti-faunus old lady from when I was like, 5. I think she thought since I was a bunny faunus, I'd be super scared of it, but I knew it was just a stuffed animal." I laughed. Coco scoffed. 

"I still can't wrap my head around why people still think faunus are so different and need to be treated so harshly. That's dated ideology." Coco sighed, rubbing her head. I rested my head on her shoulder as the busses started up. My phone vibrated just then, and I pulled it out to glance at what required my attention. A text from Fox? 

[Fox: Since you two lovebirds didn't care to check in on us since you wandered into that store, I took the liberty to let you know that both Yatsu and I are on the bus and we're fine.]

I scoffed. What a silly hardass. Why did he call us lovebirds? We weren't even dating... Yet...??

[Me: We looked for you two for half an hour. I'm glad you two made it out alive though. I was worried you might had done something irredeemably silly.]

[Fox: Like what? Pray tell, Velvet.]

[Me: I'm not gonna pull the pin on that grenade.]

[Fox: Clever girl.]


	5. Hotel Coahl!

"C-Coco??" I stammered blushing as the Beret girl pinned me to the bed. 

"Shhhhh, Bun, this'll be more than an experience for you." She cooed. I was blushing madly. W-was this going to actually happen?? T-this is almost like a dream..!!

"Mission Control to Bun...Bunbun...Velveee" Coco gently bapped my cheek and opening my eyes I was still in the bus... How...dreadfully disappointing... We seemed to be pulling into a hotel's parking lot. "There you are! We're at the hotel" Coco confirmed my thoughts, and I groaned, partly out of relief because finally we were here, but mostly out of frustration b-because... Y-You know why! I'm not gonna elaborate!

Coco poked my cheek. "Aww, Bun, don't be like that, if you liked sleeping with me so much, we can just share a bed in the hotel room." Coco offered. Now my face started to burn as I tried to avoid eye contact. This was really really embarrassing...

"M-maybe, lemme muse it over..." I replied in a mumbly tone. Of course, I got up first so Coco could get out too and we gathered our stuff and filtered out of the coach bus. Gully and Ferdig were standing outside waiting for the student body to gather around them. 

"Well, we're finally here! Welcome to Varne Coahl!" Gully chimed. The air was a comfortable warm, and slightly humid. This place was a coastal city after all. 

"Since we got here slightly ahead of schedule, we got a little more time to eat and wander. You can go to any of the local restaurants to eat, but if you're going out into town, check in with me or Mrs. Gullickson first before you leave, and when you get back. Lights off time is at Midnight, we meet our tour guide tomorrow. Breakfast will be at 9 AM! You're all dismissed, have fun!" Ferdig waved to the group and lots of chatting erupted. 

A faint "YEAH F-DOG!!" came from the group. Most of the Student body headed inside the hotel to drop off their luggage before planning on wandering out into the wild uncharted city. 

"So, what do you two lovebirds want to do?" Fox asked from behind us. I groaned. 

"Fox! Don't call us that!" I whined acting annoyed. Coco nodded. Okay, well really, I was annoyed, but this is usual Fox Alistair shenanigans so I was pretty used to it.

"Yeah, she isn't even a bird, silly." Beret girl added. My act was cracked in an instant and I giggled. Yatsu finally found us once most of the Student body dispersed. 

"Velv, you wanna check in and head out for dinner?" Coco asked, looking at me over her glasses. I was going to make a joke but I held my tongue. I've been hanging out with Fox too much...

"Sounds like a plan, Cap!" I chimed. Coco smiled brightly. 

"Alright you two, you heard her. If you two wanna come with us to get dinner, meet us in the lobby by..? Uh...Velv, time?"

"5:49 accounting for timezones."

"Meet us in the lobby by 6:15" Coco said. Fox just scoffed. 

"Is that a challenge?"

"You and me, carry both our luggage and our roomie's to the room, Loser pays the bill?"

"You're on!"

"Velv, count us off!" Coco called. 

"O-okay..!" I squeaked. Why me..? Oh well. "On go..! Three! Two! One! Go!!"

The two launched off into the hotel, luggage in tow, leaving me and Yatsu behind. 

"You're not exactly subtle, Velvet." He said as we started to walk in after them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, having to jog a bit to keep up with his massive paces. 

"What do you think about Coco?" Yatsu asked, looking down at me. 

"I-I well... I mean, she's nice, charming, funny, beautiful... Her generosity is unparalleled, compared to everyone I've ever had the privilege of meeting in my life and I kinda wanna keep her happy. She smells nice too..."

"Have you thought about dating her?" Yatsu asked a genuine question. I...felt my face start to heat up when we walked into the hotel and the internal A/C isn't helping at all. 

"I-I mean... She's really really out of my league. She's rich, sure, but she treated me so kindly these first few days and I think she'd deserve better than me, and even then, we've only known each other for a few days, wouldn't that be moving too fast..??" I shuffled, sitting down in once of the round couches in the lobby. Yatsu nodded slowly. 

"Well, that is your judgment to make, Velvet. Just know that if you decide to go through with dating her, and things go south, Fox and I will make sure you're okay. Understand?" Yatsu had a serious face on. I nodded, still blushing 

"T-thank you, Yatsuhashi." I murmured. He smiled and nodded. After a minute or so of taking in my new surroundings, my ears perked, hearing a ruckus. "I think they're almost here."

Sure enough, Fox rounded the corner first, breathing heavily. He looked around frantically, spotted us, and rose a fist in victory. Yatsu and I clapped to commemorate. Coco just showed up on the other side of the hall too. She wasn't out of breath though, just a bit winded. She just had her trademark smirk. 

"Looks like... we gotta winner!" Fox wheezed out. Coco seemed disappointed, but she was obviously faking it. 

"Aw, shucks. I'm a lady of my word, so dinner is on me!" Coco piped. I frowned a bit. Didn't she spend enough money today already? Fox seemed excited and Yatsu just smiled softly, getting up to notify a teacher of our leave. 

"Mr. Ferdig, Coco, Velvet, Fox and I will be heading out for dinner." He spoke. Ferdig scribbled something down on his clipboard and smiled, nodding. 

"Thank you, Yatuhashi, have fun and stay safe. You have my number so call me if you need me." The band director gave a wave and went back to what he was doing while our group walked out of the front door. 

"So, where to?" Coco asked, looking back at all of us. 

"Nevermore's" Fox said almost instantly. Nevermore's is a popular chicken wing place, serving all kinds of things from saucy ones to ones that they advertise will literally burn off your tongue. 

"Nevermore's? There's a Nevermore's here?" Coco asked looking back at Fox. He nodded. 

"Yeah, just a block or two back, I can recognize that smell anywhere." I piped up. Honestly, I didn't prefer Nevermore's, but I could find some food I liked, considering how many times I've been to a Nevermore's, due to Fox's nearly undying addiction. 

"Looks like we're settling on Nevermore's! Any objections?" Coco asked. No one said anything and we just traded glances with one another. "Alright, Nevermore's it is! Someone lead the way, I have no idea where it is."

Fox took point and led our group towards the restaurant in question. Coco hung near me the entire way there, almost in a protective manner. This was a new place so I had no idea what it's idea of faunus were, but Gully and Ferdig wouldn't choose a place that didn't accept faunus equally, so there was a bit of solace in that. Still it didn't hurt to be wary, and with Coco by my side I felt like I was under protection of some secret service. It was actually kinda nice. Nice like Coco even.


End file.
